jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaundre "Double D" Davis
Deaundre "Double D" Davis is a major character from the movie Jeepers Creepers 2. He is a member of the Bannon Bantams high school basketball team. He is also the Creeper's primary target. Jeepers Creepers 2 Double D is singing and celebrating with the other teens on the bus after winning the state championship. They hoist their victory at a truck, with a bug on top, that overtakes them. The celebration comes to a halt when one of the back tires bursts to shreds and alarms everyone, causing Betty to stop the bus. It seems there was a grudge between Double D and Scotty, as they exchage vile words from time to time. Then they are briefed from the radio about the old church burning south of Pertwilla County and the discovery of the wall-to-wall incomplete body covered cavern beneath the church. However Double D does not hear more about this, and he and the others go outside to enjoy the sun. In the middle of their relaxing, Double D gets amused when his best friend, Big K, is scared by a flock of crows while urinating, unbeknown to them that the Creeper was swiftly flying above him trying to sniff him. Then they all get back in the bus and "limp" on home. Later on at night as everybody is asleep except for Betty, he overhears Scotty talking with his girlfriend Rhonda, getting furious about not playing enough in their match, and gets shouted at for evesdropping. Double D tries to get some sleep, when the only back tire keeping them moving, meets a similar end like its twin, causing the bus to stop permanently. They are told to exit the bus, just as Charlie the coach runs ahead to speak with an approaching driver. As the teens get rounded up on the side of the road, the car moves along, and Charlie begins to set the flares from Betty's lock box, moving slowly away from the teens, Betty and Coach Barnes. Then all of a sudden they hear Charlie screaming in the night sky, and a flare drops down to where he had been standing seconds ago. Double D begins calling for Charlie, and the other teens begin to follow his lead. Betty orders them all to enter the bus, and Bucky heads to the radio to call for help. Then suddenly Betty meets the same fate as Charlie, as she is lifted into the sky. Only Jake spots the swift movement, but fails to see what took Betty. Panic begins to set in, especially when Jake thinks Betty flew away, making Scotty furious and leading to a heated argument between him and Barnes, who is then standing by the door. Then two black tough talloons hook him on the shoulders and begin to lift him off the ground. Luckily this time Scotty was close enough to grab the last coach's legs. Double D comes forward to help, but the coach is lifted regardless of Scotty pulling him down with all his strength. Quickly they all baracade themselves in the bus. Double D requests to know what Scotty saw above the coach. Scotty angrily tells them he does not know, only that whatever took Dwayne had big wings. Bucky is still trying to patch through for help on the radio, while Rhonda taunts him about the radio not working. Dante, one of the teens, finds Betty's flaregun, and Izzy finds javelins to use as weapons against whatever took the coaches, but gets rebuked by Scotty, who thought it wise to head in the open to find a farm he suspected to be somewhere in the valley. The others think this to be disastrous as that thing thyat ook the coaches could still be outside some where. The argument gets heated to the point where Scotty pins Izzy in anger, forcing Double D to step in. Scotty begins to call Double D a racist term'' bro'', causing him to take the offense and taking Scotty wanted to call him'' nigger'', but their stand off is interupted by Minxie fleeing from the front row to hide. They all go to investigate, when they see a slimey head, with a hat on, sniffing the door. They all hide in between the rows, but the stranger scales the bus and sniffs the windows. He detects Jake hiding just beneath him, gets annoyed and climbs above the bus. Scotty furiously asks Bucky to drive the bus on its rim, however it is as impossible as it sounds. They all look to the emergency exit, and the monster looks at them while hanging up-side-down. He winks an eye at Dante, then smiles at Scotty, who moves out of the way for Minxie, who gets smiled at also. She moves out of the way for Bucky, who gets a bang signal. Bucky steps aside for Big K, but the stranger signals him to step aside without much interest, and ends up staring at Double D. The mockery face he has suddenly changes to a serious stern look, as if he had found something rare In Double D. The stranger takes a deep sniff and licks the window. Then he shakes the bus, jamming the exit in the process, and takes off. They all sigh in relief, but Minxie passes out in Scotty's arms, and her eyes roll completely back. Moments later, Minxie comes to, and all worry about her. Jake suggests the thing to be gone, but everyone wonders what it was doing. Minxie tells them it had picked them out. She tells them the information she had just got from a dead boy in her dream, while Scotty claimed she had been smoking during the day. She tells them about the The Creeper, a demon that comes out of the earth on every twenty-third spring, and for twenty-three days it gets to eat. She strongly tells them that no matter what happens, the Creeper will find all those it picked, and from them it will eat, and it was its last night before hibernation. Double D finds himself a prime target as it picked him out differently from the rest. Bucky quickly retreats to the radio and tries to call for help again. In a lucky break, Bucky patches through to someone who is already on the East 09 Highway. He promises to call the cops, and urges them to hang on. They all cheer for Bucky, but the celebration is cut short as the Creeper's hand tears the roof and grabs Bucky's head. Everyone falls back, and the Creeper begins to pull Bucky upward through the hole. Double D and Big K rush forward to keep Bucky from being pulled away, buying time for Rhonda to pick a javelin and puncture a hole through the roof and through the Creeper's shoulder. The Creeper tries one more time to pull Bucky through the hole with brute strength, but Rhonda shoves the javelin just near the hole, causing the Creeper to let go of Bucky. They see the struggle the Creeper goes through to get the javelin out of his eye, which he manages to in the end. Double D sneeks under the hole to investigate, and finds Rhonda'a javelin thrust to have taken half of the Creeper's head. He watches the Creeper stagger, and taking off momentarily, vanishing into the night. Then seconds later they hear a wind above the bus, which getdslouder and louder, as if something was swiftly flying down on the bus. Then bang!!!, '''something crashes over the bus, shattering all the windows save the emergency exit. They see one of the Creepers wings at the window, prompting Izzy to peek through the hole the Creeper had made prevoiusly, when trying to capture Bucky, and sees the Creeper passed out over the roof. They take this as a chance to open the doors and flee, but none of them open, including the emergency exit, which Izzy shows the Creeper deliberetly jammed it to trap them in the bus. The the roof tears apart, and one of the wings slides in and hangs across the bus, separating the teens into two groups. As the teens at the rear of the bus cross under the wing, Double D leaps over the stools, suspecting a trap, and rightly so, the Creeper's wing swiftly and cunningly hoods over Dante's torso when he boasted about how light the wing was, and begins to fish him out through the hole. Double D and Izzy pull Dante's body back in, only to find it beheaded and very much alive, but eventually dies. They hear crunching noises on the roof, and Double D takes Betty's flaregun from Dante's corpse. Rhonda asks Minxie what was happening, but curiousity takes the best of her, and she too peaks out of the hole Izzy had looked through. She screams back in informing them that the Creeper had tore its head off. Then the Creeper takes flight seconds later with Dante's head then its own hedious one. Scotty then succeeds in opening the doors, and orders all those that the Creeper picked out to leave the bus to save those that were not chosen, and pointed to the way Double D himself was picked out. Double D pins Scotty down and reminds him that he (Scotty) was picked out as well. He takes it in himself that he will lead them to that farm Scotty told them of earlier. Double D leaves the bus with Big K, Izzy, Jake, Bucky, Minxie, Chelsea, the rest of the teens, Rhonda, and Scotty who chases after her to stay in the bus. Only Johnny stays aboard the bus and closes the doors. They all listen as Rhonda shows Scotty how selfish he was, but Izzy suddenly points up at the moon, and they all see the Creeper watching them from high up. They all race back to the bus, asking Johnny to open the doors, but he refuses, leading the Creeper to chase them into the open. As they run, Jake is stuck on the head by one of the Creepers stars, killing him instantly. Then The Creeper flies lower into the teens, trying to snatch Double D, who luckily trips and falls, making The Creeper angry as it misses him. His flying low seemed to have caused chaos as the teens break up. Double D looks ahead, and sees Izzy and Rhonda standing near a struggling Scotty at a lone tree. He rushes to them to investigate, and finds a knife to have pinned Scotty's rist to the tree. He roughly tries to pull the knife, but Scotty's constant unsteadiness makes it difficult. Then Double D spots The Creeper swiftly flying towards them. He asks Rhonda and Izzy hold Scotty still, while he furiously pulls the knife from the tree. He manages to pull it, but The Creeper plunges at them and takes Scotty into the night, leaving Rhonda tearfully screaming her boyfriend's name while Izzy tries to comfort her. Double D also stares in disbelief that his long time rival was gone. Double D and Rhonda sit in silence while Izzy heads out to investigate the valley. They suddenly hear someone shouting far away, but do not make much of it. Izzy comes back saying he found a way they could leave East 09, but Double D and Rhonda think it was all hopeless. Izzy states that Minxie's visions should not guarantee their death. They all head out to find a car that Izzy remembers as the truck with the bug on top that passed them earlier that morning, but Double D does not think whoever was diriving it made it. They find there are keys already in its ignition. As they try to get in, The Creeper flies in front of the moon, which was a signal that they had been found. Izzy and Rhonda get in the front, while Double D hops in the back. Izzy races away, but Double D watches in horror as The Creeper outmatches the car's speed with ease. He prompts Izzy to drive faster. The Creeper lunges in, attacking Double D, but retreats as he swiftly dodges a flare fired from Double D's flaregun. The Creeper comes back again, where Izzy steers out of the road. The Creeper moves ever closer, now intent on claiming its price. Double D watches in horror as The Creeper flies through the car, which flips forward and throws him (Double D) into the distance, where he badly injures his foot and is out cold. Seconds later he wakes up to find he cannot walk. He crawls back to the wreckage, but comes across The Creeper's wing. He is then cautions for the first time that the Creeper was near by. Then the car wreck explodes, not only does it alarm him, but it alarms The Creeper as well. Only now they are completely alone, with The Creeper between him and the wreckage. Then The Creeper begins to sniff the air, obviously catching Double D's scent. The Creeper begins to look around, and almost catches a sight of Double D, but he ducks in time. He finds Betty's flaregun, takes it and crawls away. He stops to survey his surroundings. Then suddenly he sees The Creeper hopping towards him with unbelievable agility for its condition. Double D himself begins to crawl with all haste from the demon. However, The Creeper catches up and waits behind some of the bushes, while Double D aims the flaregun in that direction. The Creeper jumps from behind the bushes at Double D, who fires the flaregun but misses. The Creeper pins him down, holding down the hand with the flaregun, and tries to begin eating, but Double D holds it back by its throat, putting enough pressure for The Creeper to gasp in agony. Double D punches its face as the creeper gets annoyed opens up its face, clearly trying to scare him to let go, but Double D holds The Creeper back long enough until a harpoon hits the demon on the head, toppling him backwards, saving Double D from being an unwilling meal. Double D looks back to see Johnny, Minxie, Bucky, Chelsea, and two unknown men; one younger driving a beaten car, and another older one who had shot the harpoom at The Creeper. Minxie rushes to Double D's side as the older man rushes to The Creeper and stabs it multiple times, but Minxie tells him that The Creeper is not dead, only that its time ran out.Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:College/High School student Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character Category:Alive Category:Teenagers